


Intentional Distraction

by coockie8



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Cock Rings, Come Inflation, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Internalized Homophobia, Italian Dialogue, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: It's hot and Arackniss is horny, but all of Sir Pentious' attention is on a new invention. Well, that just won't do.
Relationships: Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 243





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> you can blame @nadairead on twitter for this. Their Pentniss art has been my guilty pleasure for a while now, so I wanted to try my hand at writing a fic.

Pentious grumbled softly to himself as he went over calculations for a new invention. Something wasn't quite right, and he, for his afterlife, couldn't figure out what it was.

He flinched and snarled softly at the sound of a lighter flicking. He turned a glare on Arackniss, where he was lounging on the sofa in Pentious' living room. It was a hot day in Hell, so Arackniss was in nothing but a loose tank top and tight boxers. Pentious felt a tingle in his slit at the sight of his boyfriends bare legs, but forced his focus back onto his work.

Arackniss took a drag from his cigarette and blew the smoke in Pentious' general direction. Pentious pursed his lips together and glanced up, Arackniss cocked an eyebrow, a curious little smirk on his lips. Pentious swallowed thickly, mouth suddenly feeling horribly dry. Perhaps a break was in order?

He slithered out from behind his desk and made his way over to the sofa, running a hand up Arackniss' thigh

"You're intentionally distracting me," He accused.

Arackniss took another long drag

"Yeah. I am. What are ya gonna do about it?" He admitted, spreading his legs a bit.

Pentious licked his lips before leaning down to deeply kiss his tiny boyfriend, who eagerly wrapped his arms around his neck and returned the gesture. Pentious chuckled softly into the kiss, clearly  _ someone  _ was in the mood. He hoisted himself up onto the sofa and got comfortable between Arackniss' legs, slipping a hand under his shirt, ruffling his fingers through his fur.

"Your hands are cold," Arackniss purred, arching slightly into Pentious' touch, legs trembling ever-so-slightly.

Pentious pulled away from the kiss and gave Arackniss an incredulous look

"You're just using me to keep cool," He scoffed.

Arackniss cocked an eyebrow and smirked

"Why are ya complaining? Are ya saying ya  _ don't  _ want to fuck me?" 

Pentious' breath hitched

"That is… Not what I'm saying…" He hissed.

Arackniss lied back and relaxed

"Well, stop bitchin' then, and get to it," He ordered.

Pentious shuddered and eagerly dipped down to nibble along Arackniss' throat. He ruffled his hands through his fur until he found Arackniss' nipples and gently pinched them, unable to contain his smirk at the soft little gasp the action elicited. 

"Pen…" Arackniss' breathed, wrapping his arms around Pentious' neck and arching into his touch "Damn… Just hurry up and… Fuck me already."

Nope. Since Arackniss had gone out of his way to get Pentious' attention, then they were going to do this Pentious' way, which meant hours of teasing and worshipping Arackniss' gorgeous little body. He pulled away and just stared down at him as he panted, erection straining against the tight fabric of his boxers

"Look at you. Positively  _ edible _ ," Pentious' purred as he slowly pulled Arackniss' tank top off.

Arackniss just rolled his eyes

"Yeah, yeah, hurry up," He urged.

Pentious snickered and tugged his boxers off before tossing them and the tank top aside

"I will take as much time as I please, and you will lie there and enjoy."

Arackniss propped himself up on his elbows, reaching down to slowly jerk off with a free hand

"That so?" He drawled.

Pentious slithered off the couch and tugged Arackniss forward, resting his thighs on his shoulders, taking a moment to feel over his tiny feet

"Yes. That is, indeed, so," He snickered before eagerly ducking down and pressing his lips to Arackniss' hole, pressing his long tongue inside.

Arackniss went rigid for a moment before quickly relaxing into the feeling, covering his mouth to silence a rather wanton moan. Pentious narrowed his eyes at that and plunged his tongue as deep as it could go, which was quite deep, and teased Arackniss' prostate. His eyes lit up when Arackniss tossed his head back and cursed, pressing his hips down on Pentious' face.

Pentious closed his eyes to just enjoy his meal, and the lovely music to go along with it. He hummed softly at the feeling of his cocks slipping out of his slit as they grew hard. Arackniss' legs were beginning to tremble and he was starting to squirm a bit. Pentious wrapped his arms around his thighs and held him still as he ate him out with great purpose. That purpose being making him cum with his tongue alone.

"Fuck! Pen… No! I-" Arackniss babbled, squirming to escape Pentious' hold, but a perk of being a snake meant he had an iron grip.

Pentious opened his eyes and looked up, Arackniss had covered his face with his hands, his steady stream of moans and curses muffled. Oh, Pentious was going to tie him down one of these days so Arackniss couldn't hide himself.

Of course, Pentious knew why he did it, facing the fact it was another man giving him such pleasure, which he received willingly, was still very difficult for Arackniss to be okay with, but that didn't mean Pentious didn't hate it. Didn't hate that everytime they made love, Arackniss needed to be alone for forty-five minutes to an hour afterwards, just wallowing in self-hatred.

A particularly beautiful whimper pulled Pentious from his internal monologue and looked up at Arackniss, who was staring down at him with pleading eyes, cum splattered across his stomach

"C-C'mon, Pen. You're killin' me," He panted, desperately trying to escape the overstimulation. 

Pentious just squinted his eyes mischievously, pressing his tongue against Arackniss' prostate one last time, just to hear him whine, before pulling away, slowly dragging his tongue out

"I do hope you have more in you, dear," He purred and he raised up, cocks standing tall, twitching with need.

Arackniss shifted to the edge of the sofa and wrapped two hands around each of Pentious' cocks before taking one into his mouth. He closed his eyes and slowly took more and more until his lips were pressed against Pentious' tail. He quickly stroked the cock not in his mouth and looked up. Pentious covered his mouth and cursed softly, placing his free hand on the back of Arackniss' head

"Look at you," He purred "So perfect for me."

Arackniss squeezed his eyes shut and shuddered. Pentious smirked, Arackniss had such a praise kink, it was the cutest thing. He closed an eye and bit his lip, carefully thrusting his hips. Arackniss moaned softly and eagerly began bobbing his head, caressing the underside with his tongue as he went, speeding up the pace of his strokes to the other, squeezing the head every so often.

Pentious cursed under his breath, this was not going according to plan, Arackniss had cum a lot quicker than he'd been expecting, based on past experience, and he was already close himself. This was not ideal, he'd wanted to torment his little sniper, but alas, it seemed that would have to wait for another day. 

"I'm close, darling," He informed, desperately humping into Arackniss' mouth and hand.

Arackniss looked up at him and slowly pulled off, taking both tips into his mouth and eagerly jerking both cocks. Pentious tilted his head back and moaned as he came, a little too much for Arackniss to handle. He winced at the soft sound of his boyfriend sputtering as he was practically drowned in semen

"Are you alright?" He worried breathlessly.

Arackniss swallowed what he could, but the majority had overflowed from his mouth and dripped off his chin

"Peachy. I need a fuckin' shower now," He scoffed.

Pentious chuckled softly and leaned down, kissing Arackniss deeply

"Mind if I assist you?" He asked hopefully.

Arackniss averted his gaze and blushed deeply

"...Sure."


	2. So Vulgar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pentious ties Arackniss up like he's wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a lot longer than the last one lol hope you guys like it

It had been a few weeks since their impromptu romp in the living room, and Pentious hadn't been able to get the thought of tying Arackniss up and worshipping his body for hours out of his head. So he'd gathered everything he'd need, and had asked Arackniss for some company that evening.

He was late now, but that wasn't unusual. Their relationship was a secret, and Henroin kept Arackniss busy, much to Pentious' dismay, so he was often late to their liaisons. If Arackniss couldn't make it, he'd send a text.

They texted almost exclusively in emojis so if anyone happened to get ahold of Arackniss' phone, they'd have no idea what was in the messages. Pentious found it tedious and frustrating, but he understood why they had to do it, and he would continue to do whatever he could to make sure no one ever found out about them. Anything to keep Arackniss safe.

Pentious shook his head to rid himself of those grim thoughts and continued setting things up for the evening. He slithered back to look over the bed and smirked to himself.

He nearly went through the roof when to arms wrapped around his waist from behind

"Relax," Arackniss teased "It's just me."

Pentious put a hand over his chest and scoffed

"You nearly gave me a heart attack," He scolded, turning to cup Arackniss' cheeks.

Arackniss shrugged

"Open ya ears, old man, and it won't be so easy to sneak up on ya," He drawled.

Pentious scowled before leaning down and kissing Arackness deeply

"That's right, keep up the attitude. I've got a  _ long _ night planned for you," He purred.

Arackniss cocked an eyebrow and smirked

"Oh yeah? Well, now ya got me curious," He said as Pentious led him to the bed.

He sat down on the edge and leaned back on his hands, just letting Pentious strip him. He shifted back and lied down in the center of the bed where Pentious shooed him to once he was naked

"So… What exactly are these plans of yours?" He wondered as Pentious tied him to the bed.

"Extract your last set of arms, I want to tie those down as well. You will be receiving  _ no  _ loopholes tonight," Pentious demanded.

Arackniss rolled his eyes but did as he was told

"Ya just better stop if I tell ya to," He grumbled.

Pentious lied down next to him once he was tied down and looked him in the eyes

"Do you  _ really  _ think I would ever do anything you don't want?"

Arackniss' breath hitched and he blushed deeply before he averted his gaze

"... Guess not," He muttered.

Pentious grinned

"So you know you have nothing to worry about. If anything gets too intense, let me know, and I will stop," He assured.

Arackniss nodded and relaxed

"Ya better," He huffed.

Pentious shook his head and chuckled before slithering off the bed to strip

"Just relax, my sweet," He purred "I don't intend to cause you anything but pleasure tonight."

Arackniss tugged on his binds

"Then why tie me up?" He asked.

Pentious returned to the bed and dipped a hand between Arackniss' legs, teasing his hole. Arackniss immediately tugged hard on his binds in an attempt to cover his mouth as he gasped. Pentious grinned

" _ That's  _ why, pet. I want to  _ hear _ you tonight. Actually  _ see  _ your face when you climax," He hissed seductively. 

Arackniss turned his head and scoffed

"Why? Not like I'm much to listen to," He drawled "Or look at, for that matter."

Pentious kissed him, ravishing his mouth and leaving him breathless

"Don't say such things," He whispered "I won't have you talking poorly of yourself."

Arackniss bit his lip and glanced towards the wall

"Shut up, ya big sap," He scolded "Let's just get this party started already."

Pentious nuzzled Arackniss' cheek

"Relax, my sweet, we have all night," He assured.

He gently wrapped his hand around Arackniss' cock and gave it a firm squeeze, grinning at the groan the action produced. He nibbled along Arackniss' throat as he slowly pumped his dick to hardness before ducking down and taking it into his mouth. Arackniss yanked on his binds and arched, jerking his hips up into Pentious' mouth

"Fuck," He groaned.

Pentious hummed around Arackniss' shaft, coiling his tongue around it, just loving the adorable little sounds Arackniss made. He slowly pulled off with a pop and grinned

"Music to my ears," He purred.

Arackniss scoffed, panting softly, legs trembling as he tugged on his binds. Pentious ruffled a hand through Arackniss' chest fur and tugged on his nipples, shifting so he could get comfortable between his legs. He kept his eyes fiercely trained on Arackniss' expressions as he tormented his nipples. Arackniss turned his head and bit his lip to keep from making any embarrassing sounds, eyes squeezed shut. Pentious pouted slightly and pinched the sensitive little nubs, causing Arackniss' eyes to shoot open as he gasped

"Hey!" He scolded. 

Pentious cocked an eyebrow

"You were silencing yourself, I had to punish you," He teased.

Arackniss scoffed and narrowed his eyes

"Maybe I'm just not very vocal, huh? Ever think about  _ that _ !?" He spat.

Pentious just rolled his eyes and shook his head

"Now, we both know that's a lie, my sweet. If you weren't loud, you wouldn't feel the need to always cover your mouth," He cooed.

Arackniss huffed and averted his gaze. He was pouting, but Pentious knew better than to point that out, if he wanted to get laid again at any point in the next month. He gave Arackniss' nipples one final tug before grabbing the bottle of lube off his bedside table

"Are you ready?" He asked.

Arackniss nodded and wiggled his hips slightly. Pentious grinned and lubed up three of his fingers before gently pushing one inside, hood flaring slightly at the sound of Arackniss moaning. He slowly pumped the finger in and out, watching Arackniss' expressions

"You look stunning, my sweet," He praised.

Arackniss immediately bit his lip to silence himself and turned his head away, squeezing his eyes shut. Pentious pouted

"Come now, don't hide yourself. You're really punishing me by keeping quiet," He pleaded.

Arackniss huffed and glanced up at him

"Just fuck me, quit chattin'," He grumbled.

Pentious pressed a kiss to Arackniss' lips and pressed a second finger into him, carefully working him open, swallowing his little moans and whimpers. He scissored his fingers before slowly breaking the kiss. He kept his eyes locked on Arackniss' expression and jabbed his prostate. Arackniss' eyes widened in surprise and he yelped, legs trembling against his bonds.

Pentious grinned and relaxed, just staring lovingly at his face as he slowly massaged and tormented his sweet spot. Arackniss tossed his head back and moaned, pulling hard on his binds, causing them to cut into his skin a bit. Pentious pressed a third finger in and sighed fondly

"So pretty," He praised.

Arackniss lifted his head and nipped at Pentious' shoulder, being careful not to break the skin, as he rocked his hips down on Pentious' hand. His cock was twitching and dripping precum. Pentious slowly, reluctantly, pulled his fingers out. He couldn't have Arackniss cumming too soon after all.

"Why'd ya stop?" Arackniss scoffed, flopping back down.

Pentious snickered and kissed his forehead

"I have little desire to overstimulate you too much, so you'll have to wait to cum until I'm inside you, my sweet," He informed.

Arackniss just rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration

"Why's it always gotta be such a fuckin' ordeal with you? Just fuck me," He spat.

Pentious cocked an eyebrow

"Don't be rude," He scolded "I went to quite a bit of trouble getting everything ready for tonight, and all you have to do is lie there and enjoy, so why are you complaining?"

Arackniss averted his gaze and grumbled to himself in Italian. Pentious sighed softly in defeat

"... Would you like to just stop, Niss?" He asked.

Arackniss winced and looked up at Pentious

"No… Pen, it's fine… I just don't get it. We can keep going," He assured.

Pentious nuzzled his cheek

"Well, allow me to explain. See, I love you, so I greatly enjoy bringing you copious, mind-numbing amounts of pleasure," He purred.

Arackniss' eyes widened and he blushed deeply

"Uhg… Dork," He grumbled, averting his gaze, the tiniest smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Pentious grinned and smooched his cheek before shifting upward and tapping his lips with one of his cocks

"Suck me off a bit?"

Arackniss eagerly took Pentious into his mouth, nuzzling the second cock as best he could. Pentious groaned softly and ruffled a hand through Arackniss' hair

"Thank you," He breathed.

Arackniss chuckled softly as he took a bit more in before looking up at Pentious with pleading eyes. Pentious gripped Arackniss' hair and slowly thrusted in and out of his mouth

"I love how warm your mouth is," He praised.

Arackniss closed his eyes and hummed, cock twitching every time Pentious' cock hit the back of his throat and gagged him a bit. Pentious bit his lip and grinned, holding Arackniss down and grinding his hips against his face. Arackniss' body lurched as he gagged, tears welling up in his eyes, rocking his hips desperately. 

"Why do you like when I make you gag?" Pentious wondered breathlessly while pulling out.

Arackniss took deep gulps of breath, drool dripping off his chin

"I dunno, just do," He panted.

Pentious tapped Arackniss' face with his dick and snickered

"My little throat slut," He teased, earning him a despondent glare.

He lied down next to Arackniss' and kissed his cheek

"The keyword being  _ my _ ," He purred.

Arackniss smirked and pecked Pentious' lips before relaxing back against the bed. Pentious slithered back between Arackniss' legs

"I have a few more things planned for tonight," He informed, reaching over and pulling open the drawer in the bedside table "What would you like next?"

Arackniss lifted his head as best he could to see into the drawer, but wasn't quite able

"I can't see it, Pen. Tell me what my options are," He drawled.

Pentious grinned mischievously

"Nope. Just pick a part of your body you'd like me to pleasure next," He snickered.

Arackniss narrowed his eyes

"I'm… Not gonna do that," He grumbled.

Pentious pouted and gave him a pleading stare. Arackniss winced and quickly averted his gaze

"C'mon Pen, ya know what I like just… Go for it," He huffed.

Pentious leaned down and pecked his lips

"Just this once, tell me what you want," He pleaded "You don't have to be embarrassed. It's just us."

Arackniss bit his lip

"I guess I like when ya… Ya know… Do stuff to my… Nipples," He forced out.

Pentious beamed and smooched his cheek before reaching into the drawer and pulling out two clamps with little bells attached. Arackniss refused to look at them. Pentious didn't push him to, instead just nuzzled his cheek while clamping Arackniss' nipples, loving the way they kept his fur displaced, and how he yelped softly at the feeling

"Like it?" He purred.

Arackniss squeezed his eyes shut and nodded

"Mhmm," He mumbled.

Pentious shivered

"I suppose it would be too much to have you pick the next part you want me to pleasure?" He teased mischievously. 

Arackniss just shot him a glare and he chuckled softly. Pentious kissed his forehead and pulled a ridged vibrator out of the drawer

"I won't," He soothed "I'm only teasing you."

Arackniss leaned into the kiss slightly before relaxing back onto the bed. Pentious slicked the vibrator up before slowly pressing it into Arackniss, keeping a keen eye on his expressions. Arackniss' eyes shot open wide and he gasped before he bit his lip and scowled at Pentious

"A little fuckin' warnin' before ya shove somethin' up my ass would be nice," He scolded.

Pentious chuckled sheepishly

"Sorry, I got a little too excited," He hummed before slowly starting to pump the toy in and out of Arackniss, who shuddered and sighed softly at the movement.

Pentious pressed a button on the end of the toy causing it to start vibrating on its lowest setting. Arackniss bit his lip to keep from moaning and clenched around the toy. He arched slightly when Pentious twisted the toy, causing the bells on his nipple clamps to jingle softly. Pentious grinned and pumped the toy faster, just watching Arackniss squirm and whimper. He pushed the toy in as deep as it could safely go and turned the vibration up. Arackniss arched and moaned

"Fuck!" He whined, thrusting his hips upwards "Pen… God!"

Pentious snickered excitedly before reaching into the drawer again and pulling out a cock ring. He clipped it tight around the base of Arackniss' shaft before gripping the base of the toy and turning the vibration up again. He propped his head up on his free hand, relaxed, and leisurely started to pump the toy in and out of Arackniss, lovingly watching his expressions.

Arackniss dug his claws into his palms and eagerly humped down on the toy, cock already twitching with the need to release

"Pen! Please," He panted "I want  _ you _ , not some toy!"

Pentious' eyes widened and he blushed deeply, Arackniss had never been so specific before, never admitted, out loud, that he wanted Pentious.

"...Pen?" Arackniss asked, pulling Pentious from his shock "You okay?"

Pentious blinked and glanced down at where he was holding the toy, just the tip inside, no doubt teasing the hell out of Arackniss. He looked back up and pulled the toy out, turning it off and tossing it aside. Arackniss swallowed thickly

"Did I… Say something wrong?" He worried, tugging on his binds a bit.

Pentious shook his head before pushing a suffocating kiss to Arackniss' lips

"No! You said something right," He purred, grabbing the lube and eagerly slicking up one of his cocks.

Arackniss smirked and licked his lips, eyes shining with lust. Pentious lined up with his hole and kissed the spot between his eyes as he slowly pressed in. Arackniss tensed and squeezed his eyes shut

"Cazzo, è così grande!" He cursed.

Pentious hummed contently as he bottomed out, he didn't speak Italian, but he understood the gist of what Arackniss occasionally moaned.

"Don't forget to tell me if I'm hurting you," He reminded breathlessly while slowly grinding into that welcoming heat.

Arackniss pulled hard on his binds

"Per favore, slegami," He whimpered.

Pentious cocked an eyebrow

"English, please," He teased.

Arackniss scoffed

"Untie me," He grumbled.

Pentious pouted slightly

"You'll cover your mouth if I untie you, and then I won't be able to hear your sweet sounds," He mumbled.

Arackniss averted his gaze

"Era una specie di idea…" He muttered under his breath.

Pentious tilted his head

"What was that, my sweet sniper?" He cooed fondly.

Arackniss winced

"Nothin' important," He huffed "Don't get why it's so important for ya to hear me."

Pentious shifted his hips, grinding against Arackniss' prostate, pulling an absolutely  _ gorgeous  _ moan from him. Pentious shivered at the sound

"I like to know I'm doing a good job," He purred.

Arackniss panted softly, grinding his hips down on Pentious'

"C'mon, move. Ain't made a glass, just fuck me," He urged.

Pentious wrapped a hand around Arackniss' shaft and squeezed as he started to slowly thrust in and out of him

"Perhaps we can come to some form of compromise. I'll untie you, but I won't remove this-" He ran a thumb along the cock ring "-And if you cover your mouth or hide your face, it'll stay right where it is, and you won't get to cum. Deal?"

Arackniss bit his lip and nodded

"Okay. Fine. Just untie me," He agreed, tugging on his binds.

Pentious reached up and undid the binds

"Keep in mind, I'm a man of my word. I'll give you three strikes, because I know it's more of a reflex than anything," He hummed "But if you cover your mouth or hide your face a fourth time, you forfeit your orgasm."

Arackniss scrambled to cling to Pentious as soon as his arms were free

"Heard ya the first time, old man, now show me that good time you've been promising all night," He purred.

Pentious rolled his eyes and smirked fondly before picking up the pace of his thrusts. He gripped Arackniss' hips and angled his thrusts to drag against his prostate, shuddering when the action made him mewl. Arackniss dug his claws into Pentious' back and squeezed his eyes shut

"G-God! Pen, I-" He stammered.

Pentious buried his face in the crook of Arackniss' neck and nibbled on his shoulder as he rutted into him. He cursed softly under his breath and pulled back

"You're so warm inside, sweetness," He panted.

Arackniss bit his lip and spread his legs a little wider

"Just warm?" He teased "Well, if I'm not tight enough for ya, slick that second bad boy up and stick it in me."

Pentious made a face

"Must you be so vulgar?" He groaned while slowly grinding into Arackniss "And don't bite off more than you can chew."

Arackniss bucked his hips and growled under his breath

"Don't tell me what I can't take," He scowled.

Pentious glanced down at his neglected second cock

"It isn't a matter of your toughness, I'm more concerned that you're a little too small to take both." He winced as soon as that statement was out of his mouth.

Arackniss glared at him

"I. Can. Take. It."

Pentious sighed softly

"Take a moment to cool your temper, and then ask me again," He urged.

Arackniss sighed and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to relax before opening his eyes and looking up at Pentious 

"I want both," He purred.

Pentious shuddered, both cocks visibly twitching

"As you wish," He cooed, pulling out to thoroughly slick up both of his dicks.

He squeezed them together, shivering at the feeling, and lined them up with Arackniss' hole before slowly starting to press into him. He buckled slightly when the heads pressed inside

"F-Fuck," He whimpered "I th-think you're a bit  _ too _ tight."

Arackniss wrapped his arms around Pentious' neck and kissed his cheek

"C'mon, put your back into it, amore," He teased.

Pentious swallowed thickly and applied more lube to Arackniss' rim before slowly pressing more inside. Arackniss bit his lip and let out a soft mewl, digging his claws into Pentious' back

"Dio, così fottutamente grosso!" He yelped.

Pentious froze and panted heavily

"Am I hurting you?" He worried. 

Arackniss shook his head

"N-No, it's just… really full," He breathed. 

Pentious slowly inched inside, watching Arackniss' face for any signs of discomfort. He let out a breath of relief when he finally bottomed out. He chuckled softly to himself and traced his fingers over the bulge in Arackniss' stomach

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Arackniss panted heavily, legs trembling, and put a hand over his distended stomach

"Cristo," He breathed, wincing slightly.

Pentious flinched as well before rolling his eyes and shaking his head fondly

"Do you  _ ever  _ learn?" He teased before kissing the tip of Arackniss' nose.

Arackniss huffed softly before letting a little smile slip. Pentious' hood flared out a bit at the sight, cocks twitching, causing Arackniss to whimper and clench around them. Pentious nodded and gripped Arackniss' hips, pulling out half way and sinking back in. Arackniss whined and tilted his head back against the pillows, gripping Pentious' shoulders

"Fuck… G-Go slow," He breathed.

Pentious grinned and leaned down, wrapping his arms around Arackniss, holding him close as he slowly ground into him

"As you wish, my sweet," He purred.

He wasn't complaining, with how tight, and hot Arackniss was, a little grinding is all it would take for him to cum. Arackniss trembled and buried his face in Pentious' neck

"C-C'mon Pen, I've been good. Take the d-damn ring off," He urged, voice almost a whimper.

Pentious perked up slightly, oh right, he had Arackniss in a cock ring. He cleared his throat a bit and straightened up, grinning mischievously down at his overstimulated, little spider

"Beg."

The look on Arackniss' face was priceless. Of course, Pentious didn't expect him to  _ actually _ beg, and he'd never force him to, he'd really just wanted to see Arackniss' reaction to the order.

Ever an endless source of surprises, Arackniss hooded his eyes and bit his lip

"Please, let me cum," He pleaded lustfully.

Arousal shot up Pentious' spine, and he nearly came right then. He eagerly undid the cock ring and resumed rutting into the pliant body beneathe him, keeping a keen eye on Arackniss' face

"Don't cover your face," He ordered firmly.

Arackniss' brows arched and he bit his lip to keep quiet as Pentious tortured his sweet spot. He was tightly gripping the sheets in an attempt to keep from hiding his face, but he was so close, and it really was just a reflex for the most part. Pentious lowered himself, elbows on either side of Arackniss' head, and pressed their foreheads together

"Cum for me, my love," He purred, aiming a particularly hard grind right against Arackniss' prostate. 

Arackniss arched and sobbed softly, unable to hold his orgasm any longer. Pentious dug his claws into the sheets and hissed, Arackniss' rippling muscles too much to bear, pulling him over the edge as well.

His arms trembled from the effort of holding himself up, but he did anyway, more than a little concerned that his weight would be a little too much for Arackniss. He glanced down, a pervy grin slipping at the sight of Arackniss' swollen tummy.

"Don't ya dare fuckin' say it," Arackniss warned dangerously. 

Pentious' gaze snapped back up and he chuckled sheepishly

"I wasn't going to say anything," He lied.

He was though, he was going to comment on how Arackniss looked pregnant. 

"In my defence, you brought this upon yourself," He huffed.

Arackniss propped himself up on his elbows and glanced down, grimacing at the sight before smirking up at Pentious

"Two cocks equals twice as much cum?" He teased.

Pentious cringed

" _ Must _ you be  _ so  _ vulgar?" He scolded.

Arackniss leaned up and pecked Pentious on the lips

"Yes. I must."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arackniss is just riddled with internalized homophobia and Pentious is having none of that nonsense

**Author's Note:**

> I would apologize for OOCness, but since we know pretty well fuck all about Arackniss, I don't feel like I should have to :/
> 
> Anywho, hope you like the fic. And as per usual with my oneshots, if enough people would like a sequel, I will do my best to write one :)
> 
> Please comment, comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
